


We Are Gonna Be Friends [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I can tell that we are gonna be friends</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Gonna Be Friends [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



Music: We Are Gonna Be Friends by The White Stripes

Every year for Con*Strict, I make a new vid, or try to. This is for 2014, as well as a gift for Emma, who needed a smile for her fandom.

[Download "We Are Gonna Be Friends"](http://lauramcewan.archive.nu/We_Are_Gonna_Be_Friends_SHERLOCK_BBC_lauramcewan.mpg)


End file.
